justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Video Killed the Radio Star
|artist = |year = 1979 |difficulty = 2 (Medium) |effort = 1 (Calm) |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = |pictos = 66 |perf = Jérémy Paquet}} "Video Killed the Radio Star" by The Buggles is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with an old TV screen over his head. He wears a green jacket which covers a pink shirt and a white necktie. He is also wearing a pair of green pants and a pair of pink shoes. Videokilled coach 1 big.png|Original Abvideokilledthehalfdancerstar.png|Remake Background As the dancer looks like TV screen, there are a lot of TVs in the background, some old radios and a signal tower. There is also a rainbow. The background is also an aqua-green color. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: '''Clap your forearms slightly. '''Gold Move 2: Do Gold Move 1, but do it in the other side. Gold Move 3: 'Spread you arms one by one to the right and left. VidKill2.png|Gold Move 1 VidKill1.png|Gold Move 2 Goldmoveradiostar3.png|Gold Move 3 VideoGold.gif|Gold Move 1 in game VideoGold2.gif|Gold Move 2 in game VideoGold3.gif|Gold Move 3 in game Appearances in Mashups ''Video Killed The Radio Star ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Built For This '''(Robots) * Maps (Best of ''JD 3'') * You're the First, the Last, My Everything Captions Video Killed The Radio Star appears in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Action Movie * Channel Changing * Forward Rewind * Giggle Box * Inside The Box * Prime Time * Silly Telly * TV Hands * Viewing Audience Trivia * When the dancer is swiping his hand over the TV screen, it flips through different dancers from other songs from the series. ** The dancers are Hot n Cold, Louie Louie, Fame, Acceptable in the 80s, and Womanizer, all of which happen to be from the same game. *** Coincidentally, when the coach raises both his hands, the Fame coach appears on the screen and does the same move. * The song was released in 1979, but it's in the Just 80's playlist. This was also the case with I Was Made For Lovin' You. ** However, it was made near the 80's. Perhaps this was the deciding factor which put the song in the playlist. ** Its music video was the very first one to appear on the MTV music channel. * The dancer's Just Dance 2015 avatar is used by a lot of Just Dance VIPs. * For some reason, in the Just Dance 3 square, the screen on the TV mask is a tealish color instead of blue, and the top of the jacket (where the tie is visible) seems to have a warp-like effect on it. Both of these were fixed in the remade square. * There are two pictograms with double arrows. * The antennas on the coach's TV mask appears to be glitchy, as they tend to disappear and reappear very often. ** The face displayed on the TV screen is glitchy too, because it tends to be shaky and move away from the middle. *** Moreover, when the coach moves his hands near the screen, it turns partially purple. *** In the remake, also, the top of the TV mask sometimes glitches to white. Gallery Videokilled jd3 square.jpg|''Video Killed the Radio Star'' Videokilled cover generic.png|''Video Killed The Radio Star'' (Remake) BugglesMenu.png|''Video Killed the Radio Star'' on the Just Dance 3 menu VideoKilledTheRadioStarAvatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 64.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 20064.png|Golden Avatar 30064.png|Diamond Avatar video killed pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms VideoKilledExtract.png|Extraction Videos Official Music Video Buggles.-.Video.Killed.The.Radio.Star.vob H.Q. Gameplays Just Dance 3 - Video Killed the Radio Star Extractions Just Dance 3 Extract Video Killed the Radio Star Just Dance 3 - Video Killed The Radio Star by The Buggles-0|'Just Dance Now files' References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017